The Cherries
by Piper68
Summary: Каскетт следят за торговцами наркотиками и попадают в неловкое положение


**Название:** The Сherries/ Вишенки

**Автор:**

**Пейринг:** Ричард Касл/Кейт Бекетт  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Жанр:** джен, юмор, детектив  
**Статус:** закончен

**Размер:** мини  
**Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика  
**Саммари: **Каскетт следят за торговцами наркотиками и попадают в неловкое положение.

- Будь ты проклят, Ричард Касл! – подтянув к себе руку, Беккет брезгливо поморщилась. – Из всех подходящих мест для засады ты выбрал именно это! У меня такое ощущение, что я лежу на сотне дохлых кошек, утыканных гвоздями!

- Чем тебе не нравится этот фрукт? Его называют королевским! – хитро улыбаясь, Рик сгрудил под собой солому. – Ты думаешь, что русские мафиози просто так сунутся сюда в поисках чего-либо? Что-то я сильно сомневаюсь!

Уже битый час они лежали на груде дурианов, наблюдая за контейнерной площадкой, возле которой дежурили два здоровяка. Поправляя спрятанное под одеждой оружие, мужчины лениво перебрасывались словами, настороженно поглядывая в разные стороны.

-О чём болтают эти русские? – подоткнув под себя ещё один пук соломы, Рик принялся уминать его локтями.

- Машину ждут.- Отмахнувшись от назойливых мух, Беккет выложила перед собой пистолет. – По нашим сведениям должен прибыть контейнер вишни, в котором будут спрятаны наркотики. DEA в этот раз работает вместе с нами. Но я чувствую, что скоро сбегу отсюда. Лежать здесь просто невыносимо!

- Тогда беги навстречу им, да руками маши, чтоб запах был посильнее!- Рик подтянул ещё соломы. – И они точно упадут штабелем к твоим ногам!

- Когда всё закончится, я затолкаю этот фрукт к тебе в штаны! – Беккет насмешливо посмотрела на Рика.- Или придумаю ещё что-нибудь!

Касл никак не среагировал. Приложив руку к голове на манер козырька, он привстал, чтоб всмотреться вдаль. Дорога, ведущая к рынку, по-прежнему была пустынна.

-Между прочем, на самом деле мякоть дуриана очень похожа на сладкий крем из яиц и молока. Только есть его надо, зажав нос пальцами.

- Брр,- Кейт всю передёрнуло. – Я где-то читала, что поедание дуриана сравнивают «с поеданием селедки с сыром, с плесенью над открытым канализационным люком».

- Ты даже не можешь себе представить, - Касл опустился на своё место. Как это было ни странно, он даже не морщился, и Беккет показалось, что тот находится словно не на фруктовом рынке, а в гамаке, на своей вилле. - Для настоящего гурмана этот фрукт гордо занимает одно из почетных мест в ряду таких известных «ароматных» деликатесов, как китайские «гнилые» яйца, шведский сюрстремминг и знаменитый сыр «Рокфор», покрытый зеленой плесенью. Его название происходит…

Рик не договорил, потому что Беккет с силой вжала его голову в солому.

- Ш-ш! Заткнись, Касл!

В этот момент к открытому пандусу подъехал небольшой фургон с высоким верхом. Хлопнули ворота склада. Выбежавшая группа мужчин выстроилась в цепочку, быстро передавая другу другу пластмассовые лотки с ягодами. Через некоторое время фургон опустел. Постояв немного, охранники отправились вслед за остальными.

- Я бы купил у них лоточек, - выплюнув солидный пучок травы, Рик проводил взглядом удаляющуюся машину. – Мог бы притвориться богатым придурком, любящим ягоды.

- Тебе не надо притворяться, Касл, - Кейт сощурила глаза, сопроводив фразу коротким смешком. – К тому же, твоя идея очень опасна, и мне абсолютно не хочется составлять на тебя протокол вскрытия.

- Угу, так и представляю себе притворное сожаление на твоём лице.- Рик поскрёб висок.- Дальше то что?

- Они оставили ворота открытыми, надо осторожно удостовериться, что груз пришёл. А то получится пустышка.

Матерясь вполголоса, они аккуратно спустились с вонючей кучи и направились гуськом к воротам рынка.

- Пожалуй, после операции я отвезу тебя в автомойку…- присев рядом с детективом, Касл слегка выглянул из-за угла, и тут же был отдёрнут назад, а Беккет, ткнув Рика пальцем в плечо, рассержено прошипела:

- Тебе сколько раз можно говорить - не высовывайся! Я впереди - ты сзади, я иголка- ты нитка. Понятно? И прибереги свои шутки для другой!

- У меня никого нет, Беккет, - начал было миролюбиво Касл, но осёкся, видя сердитые огоньки в её глазах.- Молчу, молчу…

Они двинулись внутрь. В этот день рынок пустовал, но всюду высились целые пирамиды ящиков и коробок с фруктами и овощами, арбузы и дыни оккупировали целые площади, привлекая к себе голодный взгляд Касла.

- Чёрт, Беккет, я сделаю тут остановку, - рука писателя потянулась к штабелю спелых златокожих дынь. – Вот эту, маленькую…

Кейт не ответила, и через мгновенье сильно пожалела об этом. Глухие стуки покатившихся плодов разрушили тишину рынка, и это заметили не они одни.

- Blyat! Tut ktoto est!- истеричный мальчишеский крик прозвучал совсем недалеко.

- Pizdec! Eto menty! Mochi ih nahui!- и воздух над головой парочки прошила автоматная очередь.

- Ах, чтоб тебя! – дернув провинившегося писателя за рукав, Беккет подтолкнула его вперёд, - вон туда, к металлическим прилавкам!

Касла не надо было убеждать. Подбадриваемый ответным огнём Кейт, он сделал несколько кувырков через голову и очутился под надёжной защитой. Лотки оказались совсем рядом, и он опять не утерпел. Сочная ягода лопнула во рту, освежая пересохшее горло, за ней последовала ещё одна, другая, третья.

- Т-ты! Т-ты! Опять?!- детектив вопила что есть мочи, созерцая измазанный рот писателя. – Тебе что, дынь было мало?!

- Я помощь жду,- сидя на корточках, Рик, как ни в чём не бывало, отправлял в рот ягодку за ягодкой,- и заодно пытаюсь понять, где тут наркотик спрятан.

- Дегустатор, мать твою! – В бешенстве взревела Беккет. Она была похожа на рассерженную кошку, её причёска растрепалась, а зелёные огоньки в глазах были готовы прожечь Рика насквозь,- ты чуть не провалил всё дело! Если наши опоздают, то мне скоро стрелять будет нечем!

- Тут полно вишни, Кейт.- Касл перестал жевать.- И, кстати, не вся она съедобная…

-Ри.. Касл! Ты что-то нашёл?

Он слегка опешил, не ожидая такой перемены настроения. Его только что готовы были растерзать, и тут на тебе! Но он не успел ответить. Прямо к ногам Беккет плюхнулся зелёный ребристый предмет, сопровождаемый возгласом:

- Derzhite podarochek, suki!

Времени совсем не оставалось. Вскочив, Рик пнул гранату ногой, и, повалив ничего не подозревавшую женщину, плотно припечатал её к полу своим телом.

- Какого чёрта, Ка..?

Окончания вопроса Рик уже не услышал. Зарывшаяся в кучу арбузов граната рванула со всей силы, вздыбив фонтан из полосатых корок и кроваво-красной мякоти. Мощная взрывная волна раскидала кучи картофеля, обрушила ящики с помидорами, и опрокинула лотки с вишнями. Стройные столбики моментально превратились в груду пластика и раздавленных ягод, всё вокруг забрызгало соком, а вишнёвая каша густо облепила опрокинутый прилавок, когда-то серый бетонный пол и две пары ног, замерших в неподвижности.

Затихли отзвуки перестрелки, уцелевших бандитов распихали по машинам, а Эспозито всё никак не мог обнаружить своих напарников. Наконец-то ему повезло. Подойдя к месту взрыва, он заприметил ноги, торчащие из вишнёво-пластиковой кучи.

- Эй, детки! – Хавьер застегнул кобуру.- Хватит прелюбодействовать! Папочка зовёт ужинать!

Куча зашевелилась.

- Касл, ты слышишь? Слезь с меня! - Сплёвывая затекающий в рот вишнёвый сок, Беккет попыталась ущипнуть напарника.- Это я к тому, что очень не люблю, когда на мне лежат и ничего не делают.

- Я вдыхаю аромат вишни, - парировал Рик, касаясь носом её щеки, - ты буквально пропитана им.

- Запихай пару фунтов себе в нос и нюхай.- Облизав липкие губы, женщина добавила уже незлобиво. – Ну, пусти же…

Рик повиновался. Оттолкнувшись руками, он раздвинул собой вишнёвую массу, потом подал руку Кейт. Увидев необычное зрелище, Хавьер чуть не рухнул на землю от смеха. Они стояли рядом, изляпанные с ног до головы, их волосы превратились в липкую кашу, струйки стекавшего сока разрисовали лица ярко-красным, а истинный цвет одежды невозможно было разглядеть.

- Ну, дегустаторы, чёрт! – Эспозито даже закашлялся.- Вкусно ли было, детки? Папочка вам всё прощает!

- А ты сам не хочешь? - Хитро улыбаясь, Касл протянул детективу ладонь с находящейся на ней ягодой. Эспозито невольно опешил. Ягода оказалась пластиковым контейнером цвета вишни, она имела симпатичную веточку и такой же, не менее симпатичный листочек.

Поковыряв ногтем, Хави извлёк на поверхность грудку розоватого вещества и деловито прикоснулся к нему языком.

- Ты знаешь, что это такое, бро?

- Вишенка, детектив, - и Кейт извлекла такой же контейнер из своих волос.


End file.
